


Walk Away

by glasswrks



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See author's notes for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** March 22nd 2013
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... so did I, but I do want to add: _“Lost Girl,”_ is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest.
> 
> **Author’s Note:** I know, I know. How could I possibly work on something else other than _“The Blame Game”_ right now? Well, blame (snicker) it on a song. It’s called _“How Can I Not Love You,”_ and it was used in the movie _“Anna and The King,”_ with Jodie Foster and Chow Yun Fat.
> 
> I was working on TBG when this song came on my mp4 player and I had to stop what I was doing and write. And this is what I came up with. I would put this in the first season. I have “borrowed” a few lyrics here and there but the story could not be considered a true song fic as I truly do not use the lyrics throughout the story.
> 
> Now normally I would have had my beta reader take a look at this, but I did not want to, I wanted to keep the simplicity of the story intact. This is what happens to me and probably a lot of other writers, we see or hear something, be it a phrase, a lyric or an image and we have to write. But don’t worry, I AM working on TBG.

* * *

_‘How can I not love her?’_ Lauren thought to herself as Bo walked out of the lab. She sighed.

It should not be this hard.

She knew it was looked down upon.

Fae and humans should not fall in love.

Plenty of Fae had kept humans as pets but nothing more.

And that practice wasn’t as active as it was in the past. 

But generally speaking Fae and humans were not allowed to marry.

And although it was really far too early to think about that Lauren could not stop her heart from reacting whenever Bo was near.

It _wasn’t_ about sex.

No, if it were that simple she did not think Bo would be adverse to a mutually beneficial sexual dalliance.

No...

It wasn’t about sex.

It was an awaking of emotions she had buried long ago.

“What do I tell my heart so it will understand it can’t have this?” Lauren told herself. She wanted to rush after Bo – she wanted to throw all her rational behavior out the window.

She wanted so much and Bo seemed to be the only person who could possibly give her heart a reason to beat for more than simply pumping blood.

Lauren could only acknowledge her feelings thru dreams and Bo would be everything and more in them.

_‘How could I not miss her when she leaves?’_

Lauren shook her head.

She had to be strong.

She had to be brave.

She had to keep her feelings at bay otherwise she would slip and everyone, including Bo would find out.

Lauren went into her office sat down slowly in her seat. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

This was getting her nowhere.

She bit back the tears she felt.

She heard her door open, “I don’t want to be disturbed please.” she said.

“I’m sorry, but I had to come back.”

Lauren looked at the doorway.

Bo was standing there.

Lauren sat up. “Bo, is something the matter?”

“Actually there is.” Bo replied as she closed the door behind her and walked towards Lauren.

“What is it?”

“I... I tried to tell myself that was a bad idea...”

“Excuse me?” Lauren asked confused.

“And maybe you don’t feel the same way – but I need to do this.” Bo stopped in front of her. Bo pulled her up from the chair and they faced each other. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this. I need to.” she said before kissing Lauren.

Lauren thought she should stop this...

But her heart was telling her otherwise.

She would not walk away from this...

From Bo.

The End.


End file.
